


Arsenal and Sunbird

by StormC1oud



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Jason Todd is Marinette's brother, Jason is 24/25, Marinette is 23, Marinette is a Wayne, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roy keeps insulting Mari, Very Tall Jason, Very short Mari, she's so oblivious, there is no Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormC1oud/pseuds/StormC1oud
Summary: How many times can Roy Harper piss off his best friend's sister before he stops talking? Jason wants his sister and best friend to get along, but that probably won't happen.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper
Comments: 29
Kudos: 275





	1. Wayne Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is only a year and a half younger than Jason. So she just turned 23, Roy is 6 months older than her, so he is also 23. Jason is about to turn 25. I would like to point out that Marinette is very very tiny compared to everyone else. shes 4'11" Roy is 5'11" and Jason is 6'5" in this, because Jason towering over everyone makes me laugh. Marinette also was adopted by Bruce with Jason, and was an unknown vigilante as a way to make her missions a lot easier. She also broke the Joker's knees.

They were introduced at a Wayne Gala first, oddly enough, considering their alter egos. Marinette Todd, younger sister of Jason Todd, met Roy Harper, ward to Oliver Queen.

Marinette only being a year and a half younger than her brother put her in a lot of weird situations in the past. She didn’t want to take Wayne name when their adoptive father had taken them in after Jason and her had gotten caught stealing the wheels off the batmobile. Most people didn’t believe that Jason and her were blood related to each other, especially after Jason came back. Marinette was short, _very short,_ while Jason towered almost anyone he met, including the rest of their siblings. So, while everybody recognized her as a Wayne, they didn’t recognize her as a Todd, and that had to led to the situation of Marinette meeting Jason’s best friend.

Roy Harper was an extremely smart man, and also extremely dense when someone was trying to keep him from doing something stupid, like insulting Marinette. Jason had been trying to get him to stop talking for half a second to tell him that _she’s only six months younger than you idiot._ So, when he had implied that she was 12 years old, Jason felt no pity for his friend as Marinette slammed her heavy boot on to his foot, mainly because they had both spent the last 60 seconds listening to him comment on her height.

After stomping on his foot with the heavy biker boots she was wearing under her dress, she stormed off through the crowd to the rest of her family, standing next to Cass.

“Dude, you’re an idiot, now I have to listen to her wax poetic about your death for the next week.”

“I think your baby sister broke my foot,” Roy still hadn’t moved, not trusting him self to not make a scene over the pain in his foot.

“What did you except? You just called a grown ass woman a twelve-year-old! And we literally share blood, Roy. How many times have I done that to you?” Jason looked at his friend in disbelief and amusement.

“Jay, what do you mean she’s a grown woman? She seriously cannot be older than fifteen.”

“My friend, my complete idiot of a friend, she’s 23.”

Roy’s brain stopped. There was no way that she was the same age as him, he couldn’t believe it.

“Okay Jay. I’m going to go to the hospital now. My foot is most definitely broke. Jesus,” and with that, Roy Harper limped away from his first interaction with Marinette.


	2. Everyone Meets Sunbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to meet Sunbird and she gets teamed up with Arsenal, Superboy, and Red Hood. Of Course Arsenal and Superboy puts their foot in their mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Sunbirds are slightly bigger than humming birds and relatively unassuming. the basics of her costume is based of a Crimson Sunbird. black beak, red head and upper body with a dark lower body.

The second time they were introduced, it was at the watch tower as their hero side. The Justice League called everybody they could for an operation against the Light. A trafficking ring that was trafficking kids and known metas. After the teams had been decided and broken off to start working on their own plans, Red Hood, Arsenal, Superboy, and Sunbird were introducing them selves to each other. Red Hood being the only one who already knew each of the team, brought upon himself of making introductions to Sunbird.

Sunbird wore a black plague doctor type mask that served as a voice modulator and gas mask. The oversized blood red hood and hoodie style top made determining her size difficult. She wore loose fitted deep black pants that cinched at the ankle with specialized boots that tread quieter than the rest of the team’s shoes. Her loose fitted clothing hid the fact she wore a steel and polycarbonate enforced material of her design body suit similar to the rest of the batfam, she was essentially bullet proof.

Red Hood clapped his hands together, “This is Sunbird. She is another vigilante out of Gotham, and yes she looks unassuming, but most people make that mistake once.” He was waiting for Arsenal to open his mouth.

Superboy was actually the one to make the mistake first, “How is she supposed to keep up with us?”

“Yeah Red!”

Red Hood was excited for his little sister to lay both of them out, but before he could say anything, Sunbird interrupted.

“How about I kick your ass?” Her voice modulator made her voice deep and rough like Batman’s, but where his was emotionless most of the time, hers had amusement and annoyance in it.

Roy felt that something bad was going to come from this, but he couldn’t help himself, “Oh yeah, shorty? How are you going to either of our asses if you can’t even reach them?”

“Hey B? Can we use the gym real fast? I promise no major injuries,” Sunbird called out to Batman, the modulator not hiding her excitement. He only looked in her direction before nodding.

“Arsenal, you never learn, do you?” Red Hood couldn’t actually believe he was making the mistake of antagonizing someone smaller than him, again, considering the fact Marinette had broken his foot only three months ago.

Arsenal only looked at his friend in confusion.

The group made their way to the gym with the rest of the Batfam following behind them, knowing what was about to happen.

“Alright, are we doing hand to hand or weapons?” Arsenal asked.

“You can use your weapons; I won’t need them.”

He looked at her confused, then shrugged his shoulders, “If you insist.”

Arsenal and Sunbird got on the mat; he stood a full foot taller than her. Arsenal pulled out a couple of his trick arrows and put as much space between them.

“Alright, no major injuries,” Batman had decided he was going to over see this spar, and was pointedly glaring at his daughter, “weapon use is allowed. Begin.”

Arsenal had one of the foam arrows already flying at her, but Sunbird just side stepped it with easy. She took two steps forward before putting her hands in her pockets. He backed up again and sent off his other foam arrow, but the arrow was knocked to the side and exploded on the mats. Arsenal took his eyes off of her for a split second to grab another arrow and she was gone. She had completely disappeared before reappearing at his side with a, “Boo.”

Arsenal will swear that he didn’t scream, but the Watch Tower cameras proved otherwise.

Sunbird’s fist connected with his stomach once before she backed off again. Arsenal doubled over because, _holy shit she hits as hard as Red Hood,_ by the time he was able to catch his breath, she had disappeared again. He reached back for another arrow, not paying attention to which one he grabbed and notched it, ready for when she popped up again.

 _There,_ he spun around and released the arrow, noticing too late that it was one of his normal arrows. It sailed towards her stomach before it passed through the fabric and embedding it into the floor behind her. Her top now had a tear through the side. She pulled it out to inspect it, putting her fingers through the hole, then dropping it once more.

“ **I really liked this hoodie.** ” Her voice had a dangerous tone to it.

Quickly notching another arrow and releasing it as she stalked to him. Except, the arrow bounced off her chest, the material underneath not budging.

By the time she was in his face, he had released another six arrows, each passing through the fabric or bouncing off of her. Arsenal was most definitely _not_ panicking at this point. Her shirt and pants had various holes from his effort to hit her.

Sunbird stuck her foot behind his ankle and pulled his foot out from underneath him. Falling on to his back, he tried to smack her with the bow, only to have it be ripped out of his hands and tossed to the side. She took the opportunity to put her knee on his chest and bring her fist back to punch him only to have Batman stop her.

“Sunbird, enough.” She froze at his voice and back away.

Sunbird had either dodged the arrows that would have stopped her movements or they bounced off her like it was nothing. Arsenal hadn’t been able to follow where she was going, only to have her appear randomly. He didn’t know what to think of her.

“Alright Superboy, your turn,” her voice broke him out of his own thoughts to see her hand offering assistance.

Pulling him up only proved that she was stronger than he first suspected, now knowing she pulled her punches.

He left the ring to stand next to Red Hood and watch the fight between Superboy and Sunbird. Hood cocked his head at him in silence before turning his attention to the two again.

“Alright Sunbird, I’m not going to stop you this time since he’s invulnerable. You goal is to pin the other for five seconds,” Batman addressed her before turning to Superboy and saying a final, “Goodluck, you’ll need it. Begin.”

Superboy attempted to rush her only to have her hands wrap around his wrist and throwing him to the side, using his weight and momentum against him. Superboy rolled to his feet and rushed her again to try and grab her, only to have his hand close upon loose fabric. It ripped even further. Sunbird ducked and grabbed his knee, tripping him up before backing up.

She took the time to pull the top off, revealing the bodysuit underneath. She had the same red bat emblem on her chest as Red Hood. With the hood off, everyone could see her black hair pulled into twin dutch braids, and the mask that sat snuggly against her face with a thick leather strap to keep it in place. Her hands were covered by the suit but her knuckles and wrists had reinforcement on them. Without the baggy clothing hiding her frame, everyone saw how small but muscular she actually was.

Superboy thought he could use the distraction to grab only to have the shirt thrown in his face. He felt legs wrap around his head and a weight pulling him around and down again. Blinded, he could feel her shift to his back as he fell and pull one of his arms back and up putting strain on his shoulder.

Pain erupted from the side of his face, not expecting her to actually punch him in the face. He sensed her lean down next to his ear and whisper, “Tap out before this gets more embarrassing for you,” know he would hear it.

“No!”

He tried to get up or pull his arm out of her grip to only have his arm wrentched up higher the more he struggled.

“FIVE. Sunbird, Let go now.” She released him and grabbed her shirt from the floor.

Superboy had just lost to another Bat.

“Do either of you wanna try me again?” Sunbird’s voice was aggressive.

“Aww, Birdy, you sound like Baby Bird when you say that,” Red Hood teased.

Her mask pointed in his direction and cocked to the side, “Hood? I’m going to steal all of your shoe laces.”

Red Hood put his hands up in surrender.

“Now that everyone has seen Sunbird fight, do we all agree that we aren’t going to mess with her?” Nightwing said to everyone present.

Everyone dispersed at Nightwing’s warning, the people who didn’t already know her gave her wary glances. She made eye contact, best she could with the mask, with everyone who stared, it scared some of the younger members.

Red Hood put his arm around her, pulling her in when she got close enough, “So, you should make Arsenal pay for the material he ruined. What do you think, Birdy?”

“I have a better idea. How much you wanna bet that he can’t figure out what three items I took off him during the fight and who I am?” she was looking up at Red Hood with her head tilted to the side, amusement laced in her tone.

Arsenal started checking his pockets and he couldn’t find anything out of place before he heard Hood say, “Hundred he name one thing you took and another hundred he realizes before we leave.”

“Deal.”

Except Arsenal couldn’t find anything missing and he couldn’t place where he should have known her. There was no way he would have forgotten someone like Sunbird. He spent the next two hours trying to figure out what was missing and he could feel the pitying looks from Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and the Batfam.

He decided they were fucking with him. As he was leaving though, Red Hood met him at the zeta tubes with his hat, one of his shin guards, and one of his belt pouches. He patted his head and looked at Red Hood in fear.

“You’re lucky she didn’t break you’re foot this time,” he said to the red head, a grin on his face.

Arsenal started shaking his head, a frown on his face, “No, no, I don’t believe you. I don’t. There’s no way that’s her!”

Red Hood left laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more chapters coming quickly, ill be posting them when im done. i had to break some of the chapters up because one of them ended up being really long.


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to make their way though a base with out getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with chapter two and decided to break them up, its a tad short but im posting this back to back. its just the mission

Sunbird’s mission was easy, stay hidden, take out anyone about to sound an alarm, and don’t get caught. It was the same mission for the rest of her group. Red Hood was behind her and she could see Superboy and Arsenal on another beam across the warehouse. Her and Arsenal were to be incapacitating the guards from a distance and clearing the way for the other teams. So far, they had done pretty well, she let another paralytic dart loose at the last guard, and as he fell, she made her way to the ground.

Her team entered the door to continue, but this time she was taking the rear.

“ _Warehouse clear, moving to hallways.”_

 _“Understood, Sunbird, you have six minutes before we enter.”_ Batman’s voice came through her comm.

The hallway eventually came to a cross roads, what looked to be offices on one side and conference rooms on the other side. She signaled that Superboy was to come with her. As he led her further down the hall, she heard a voice coming from one of the offices. She stopped him from moving forward and peaked into the room, seeing two arm guards sitting at a computer laughing at something on the screen.

 _Wait here, s_ he motioned to her partner. Entering the office with no sound, but not even trying to hide her form from them. It didn’t matter as they didn’t notice her until she was in between them shoving a dart into each neck. Searching their persons, she found their radios and turned them off.

She exited the office once more to Superboy’s side. The hallway ended at another door, but this one leading outside, so they made their way back to the intersection to meet with the other two.

“ _Entering building, team 1. Team 2, make your way to the lab.”_

 _“Team 2 heading to the lab now.”_ Red Hood’s voice filled their ears.

 _“Teams 3 and 4, be ready for the signal.”_ Batman’s voice filtered through once more.

The team made their way to a massive door. A key pad on the side, hydraulic piston on top, and heavy duty hinges on the side. Using one of Batman’s bypass gadgets, they were able to get the door open no problem. Except…

There was a problem.

Death Stroke and a handful of his men stood inside the lab, waiting. Sunbird and Red Hood tensed at the sight of him, remembering that he was the one to kill Ra’s Al Ghul.

“ _Uh, we got a problem, guys. We have some people waiting in here for us. A big orange and black costumed dude.”_ Arsenal said into the comm.

The door sealed shut behind them, meaning they now had no way out with out fighting.

With the three taller men covering her, Sunbird was able to move away from her team while Death Stroke’s group spread out. She used her speed and size to make her way behind their enemy; pulling out her knives and making her way up to him. The other names attackers rushed her group and she took the chance to drive her blades into Death Strokes back. He hollered in pain, bring all the attention to her.

“I’m going to make you suffer little bird.”

“Not if I kill you first, Slade,” she was pissed. Slade was supposed to be dead. After what he did to the Titans and to Tara, she was going to make sure he stayed dead this time.

He tried to back hand her but she jumps back out of his range. Pulling out a katana similar to Damian’s, she circles him. Knowing exactly how dangerous he is, she really doesn’t want to get close again. Wielding his own blades, Slade attacks her, closing the distance she made.

“ _Guys, we’re here but we can’t get the door open. We’re going to try and blast it open.”_ Nightwing’s voice was panicked.

 _“Hurry, Sunbird is fighting Death Stroke.”_ Superboy responded.

She was taking every blow Slade was delivering and giving them back in kind. She couldn’t find an opening to be able to strike without a distraction. She mentally apologized to Arsenal and Superboy, knowing Red Hood’s helmet had its own respirator in it, before throwing down a nerve gas at her opponent’s feet. The gas spread out around them, soon filling Slade’s lungs. She saw the effects almost immediately; his attacks became unfocused and it looked like he was in pain. Her own mask’s equipment filtering out the agent.

She was able to find an opening when he stumbled forward, her sword catching him in the shoulder right before the lab door was blown open.

“LET’S GO, WE’RE RETREATING!” Red Robin was at the door, trying to pull them out.

She saw how only one of Slade’s men still stood, but was being effected by the gas, and knowing that she needed to get out of there before he recovered from it. Sunbird ran past the wounded Death Stroke and noticed that Arsenal was on the ground gagging. _Shit._ She felt bad about also getting him with the gas. Seeing that he couldn’t move on his own, she tossed him over her shoulder and carried him out.

“Hey, if you’re coherent enough, there’s a neutralizer in the center pouch, you just need to breathe it in,” she instructed, because he may not be heavy, but he is tall and was restricting her movements.

She felt his hand on her lower back trying to get the pouch snap open, but she couldn’t help with her sword still in her hand and his leg blocking the sheath. He finally got it open and broke the canister open when they got outside when she felt her under suit absorb multiple gun shots to her back and legs. Really hoping that the red head was alive, she tossed him in front of her and blocked his body with hers.

With a wheezing cough, “Let’s go, I’m fine.”

“Oh, thank the spirits.” She spun around once again to see him let loose an arrow then hearing an explosion behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be dialogue heavy with a LOT of mari's back story, be prepared.


	4. After the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Arsenal her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is v heavy dialogue. you have been warned. I also wrote it in the middle of the night with 7 cups of coffee running through me.

Shockingly enough, their mission wasn’t a complete waste, Arsenal was able to get the schematics of whatever the Light was building in that lab during the fighting. She was genuinely impressed.

She found herself in one of the Watch Towers break rooms with Cass, Jason, Damian, and Roy without their masks. She figured that since all of the JL knew of her existence as Sunbird, it wouldn’t be hard to connect her to Marinette Todd. She had Cass and Damian curled up into her sides, not liking that she had faced off against Death Stroke. Both knowing how dangerous he is, even for them.

She still wore her hoodie, this one black with red stitching, and her pants shoved into unlaced shoes. Her mask was in Roy’s hands while he looked at her own ingenious design. He was admiring the multi filters and purifier in the beak that served as her gas mask.

“So,” Roy started, then thinking carefully about what he was going to say, “how come nobody knew about you?” He turned his attention from the mask to her.

She raised an eye brow.

“I mean, obviously your family knew about you, but the rest of us didn’t,” he tried clarifying.

“I knew what you meant. Do you remember when Jason was adopted?”

“Um, I think so, why?”

She looked in her brother’s direction before answering, “I was adopted at the same time as him, Batman caught us stealing his wheels,” she smiled at the memory, “Jason became Robin after that, except Jay had decided that he didn’t want his little sister fighting with him. Even though I was better at hand to hand. He may beat me at weapons fighting but I’m better with my fist.” She paused, running her hand through Damian’s hair and rubbing Cass’s shoulder. “I obviously didn’t agree with B or Jay, so I decided that I was going to go out on my own. It’s funny, they didn’t know I was patrolling almost every night with them. I was even leaving information I had gathered for them at GCPD. Spent almost a year doing this, never knew it was me, but when B caught me sneaking through my window one morning after staking out one of Joker’s hide out. Gave him all the information for a new ‘game’ he was going to play at Gotham Memorial, saved a lot of people with that info.”

“So, you were active without Batman’s permission? That’s hysterical.”

She was grinning, “Yeah, but Jay was so mad. Mad enough that when B offered time with the Teen Titans, he took the offer. I asked B if I could continue being anonymous, he agreed. I had built up a pretty significant information web by that point. Heard there was a terrorist in Paris, a meta that was enhancing emotions to the point the victim would go ballistic, destroying property, killing people, the whole nine yards. So, I asked B if I could go. Nobody knew me. I wasn’t a Wayne; I wasn’t a vigilante. Just a street kid. B told Wonder Woman, she got me a place to stay while there. One of her sisters. Went to high school there.”

“You just left Gotham, to chase a rumor?” Roy was confused.

“No, she left Gotham because she was mad that I was mad.” Jason cut in.

“Hush, but yeah, I was mad, really mad at him,” she pointed at Jason. “I was there for two years before I found the meta and his accomplice that was causing the damage. During that time, I had to deal with typical teenage bull. Do you know how hard it is to not stab someone that was claiming they were dating your brother?” She rolled her eyes at the memory, “Lila Rossi, another meta with a low-level suggestion field had come to Paris after about six months. She lied about everything. It was so irritating. I figured out who the meta was that was terrorizing everyone when I had gotten expelled for theft and cheating-”

“Holy shit,” he interrupted her.

He got one of Jason’s shoes thrown at him, “Let her finish!”

“As I was saying, she had framed me. It pissed off a lot of people, seeing the sweet, nice girl, who was helping her class with their school work, who made them stuff, brought them food every week. Their idea, as fake as it was, was shattered in that instance. I followed the girl to the park. Sat in a café across the street when I see Gabriel Agreste pull up. The fashion designer, if you don’t know. He was arrested for terrorism and use of a meta power, she was too, and I stayed in Paris for a little bit, doing various mission for the Justice League, since nobody knew who I was, I could go places they can’t. Like Biyalia.” Pause for dramatic effect.

“Wow, you were in Biyalia without being killed?” Roy was impressed. Not many people can move freely in the country.

“Yeah, like I said, I was a street kid, I was invisible. I actually met Death Stroke for the first time there,” she felt Cass tense beside her, being a part of this story, “and Cass. I was trying to get intel on Lady Shiva and the League of Shadows. Not gonna lie, watching Lady Shiva beat the shit out of him was awesome, she was still loyal at that point. But there was a meta with him, a girl, about our age that was helping him, I was probably sixteen at the time? Spent four months after that fight watching him emotionally minipulate her to do his bidding. He was about to finish a job when he sold her to Brother Blood. When she escaped, she went after Slade. She gave her life to take him out of commission for a year. I wish I would have been able to something more for her. Cass was actually on a mission for Lady Shiva when she came upon the destruction Tara caused. I held her in my arms when she died. That’s when Cass here asked to come with me. I instead sent her to B, hoping he could help her, and he did. I love my little sister,” she hugged Cass tighter. “I was still in Biyalia when I got word from Dick that Jason was dead. I still wasn’t known, by either Marinette or Sunbird, I couldn’t even go to his funeral because of it. It took a month before anyone told me that our mom was still alive, and another week after that for them to tell me he died to her and the Joker’s hands.” She got quiet after that.

“When Jason died, I kinda went off the deep end. My mentor had lost everything and disappeared from my life the year before. So, when Jason died, I wanted to, too. I got addicted to heroin and alcohol, when Oliver found out he kicked me out. Almost got Killer Croc to kill me, but, uh,” Roy was getting embarrassed, “I had to have a villain help me quit cold turkey, just wandered in a grief-stricken haze until he came back.”

“You know, Roy? I had heard about that, begged B to help Jay’s friends, but he wouldn’t, he had another adopted kid to take care of. In retaliation, I broke Batman’s only rule, no killing. Jason had been ‘dead’ for almost a year at that point and Joker had broken out of Arkham, again, he had killed another 15 people before I found him. He had snagged the new Robin. Robin was tortured to the point of insanity. I had almost let another brother die to the hands of a mad man. So, I killed the Joker. I made sure that all of Gotham knew that they had someone who wasn’t going to stand by and let them suffer. By the time I got to him, Joker’s kill count was over 100 people, yet, Batman doesn’t kill.”

“Damn, I honestly wouldn’t have guessed that from you.”

“Yeah, people don’t expect it from the ‘Sunshine of Gotham’. They also don’t expect it from Sunbird. Which is always amusing.”

“How did you find out that Jason was alive? Because I can never get any one to give me a straight answer, not even Jason.”

“Well, I heard whispers that the League of Shadows had stolen something, and that is never good. I had a contact in Switzerland that heard of a plan to attack their base there. Then a different contact close to Death Stroke confirmed it as his. I sat in the mountains for ten days, waiting for the attack, I couldn’t just sneak in, y’know? And when the raid on Ra’s Al Ghul started, I used the chaos to sneak in. I was looking for anything that looked suspicious, then I saw Jason, _alive_ , protecting a child, he was protecting Damian like his life depended on it. I didn’t think, I killed the men attacking my brother, grabbed the child and my brother and ran. I honestly have no idea what it was that they had stolen, doesn’t matter now though. Found out later that Death Stroke had killed Ra’s.”

“You were the one to get them out? By yourself? How did you get from Switzerland all the way back?”

“Hmmmm, it wasn’t easy, Flash had never heard of me when I called for assistance, go figure, and refused to send a pick up for me. I had to tow an unidentified child and a person who was supposed to be dead across Switzerland and France, all the way to Paris. Still had a couple of favors I could cash in, and a friend still there. The mayor’s daughter paid for all of our papers and tickets. Can you guess what B’s expression was when I showed in the Batcave with a dead son and a new one?” Damian was snickering into her shoulder, and Jason was loudly laughing next to Roy.

“Shock and awe?” Roy could never get a true read on Bruce, so anything was fair game at that point.

“You got one right, good job. Shock at Jason, rage about Damian, and disappointment for me. That was my greatest achievement. Now, here’s the kicker, everyone calls Bruce a serial adopter, but secretly, it’s me,” she pointed to herself, “You should have seen his face when I showed up with a new Batgirl. I’m pretty sure he had to make a new cowl because his eyebrows broke the old one with how high they went. I’m no longer allowed to make friends without supervision.”

“That’s because you see any broken kid with anger or grief you try and adopt them. Roy, you should have seen her reaction when she found out what happened to Barbara, I specifically remember you screaming at B in the Batcave that, and I quote, ‘ _I’m going to bring that stupid bitch back and kill him again! He deserves worse than death, and I’ll be the one to meet him in hell!’_ Tim thought it was the funniest thing, the kid was in tears over it, then Barbara had to explain to her father why a vigilante he had never seen before was fighting him for custody of her. Gordan was calling Batman franticly asking question about a new angry vigilante and if it was his.” Jason was holding onto Roy’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Marinette had both Damian and Cass laughing at her and Roy looking at her with something she couldn’t identify. She knew her face was bright red, fighting Jim Gordan over custody of his adult daughter wasn’t her smoothest moment, but she meant it. Marinette had so much love to give, and her love gave way to blind rage when someone hurt one of her family.

When looking at Roy, after him explaining what happened with Green Arrow, she decided that he was a part of her family now too, and she had a conversation with Green Arrow coming up soon. He needed to know that if he did anything like that again, she was going to take everything away from him.

Marinette was starting to feel restless after dumping all of that on Roy, she felt he deserved to know after breaking his foot and poisoning him with her nerve gas, even though she knew he was going to be fine. She needed to move around after sitting for so long. Having to wiggle her way out of the two assassin’s grip she was finally free.

“Alright, now that I’ve spilled my guts, I’m going to go see if I can find something to break,” she said cheerily, then turning on her heel and walking out.

Roy watched her leave before turning back to Jason, and before he could say anything about their conversation Jason cut him off with, “She will chew you up and spit you out before putting you back together with everything you have been missing in your life, that is the only warning you are getting from me. None of us have to give you a shovel talk either, Roy, she doesn’t need it.” Then proceeded to move over to Damian and Cass, waking the younger, and telling them he’s heading home.

Cass looked at him, smiled, then shook her head, taking her leave after. Damian only spared him a brief glance and followed his sister out. Roy didn’t like the fact they could all read him like a book.


	5. A New Player?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette really hates when Bruce uses Brucie Wayne around her and asks her to do something like showing a possible new player in Gotham around.

Marinette was trying to create a new fabric that was stronger and more flexible than the one she wore currently. She had convinced Superman to give her access to the material of his suit and the metals from Wonder Woman’s suit, but she couldn’t figure out how to incorporate the fibers from the kryptonian fabric.

“Fuck it. Stupid alien bullshit.” She was beyond frustrated with this. It had been two weeks since the mission and she found damage around the palms of the suit and that wasn’t going to work for her. She figures the material could be doubled without a major decline in flexibility if she used the metal from Diana.

She was about to set her supplies to the side when she felt someone walk into her studio at the manor, they were quiet but her situational awareness was better than most. Grabbing the stitch ripper, she flung it towards the door and sticking it into the frame next to Damian’s head, he only raised an eyebrow at her.

“Can you bring that back to me?”

“No. Father wants to talk to you about something. And before you ask, I don’t know what it is and he doesn’t seem… upset,” he paused and she didn’t know what she could have possibly done to upset Bruce this time.

“Great,” she rolled her eyes, “After what ever it is, do you wanna go with me to the tower? I need to give Supes his fabric sample back.”

“Sure, I’ll go with you.” The muscle on the left side of his jaw twitched, he was excited to spend time with her.

Marinette threw her arms around his shoulder and they walked to the study where the entrance to the batcave is, only to find _Brucie Wayne_ sitting with someone she didn’t recognize.

“This doesn’t bode well for either of us little brother,” she whispered into Damian’s ear.

“Marinette! There you are,” oh gods, he was using the voice too, “I would like to introduce you Alexander Sonthar. He is looking to open some tailor shops around town. All oriented to where they are placed, and since you love fashion and volunteer in Crime Alley, I figured you could give some insight around the city.” Marinette knew what he was asking. He wanted her to weasel information out of him to see if he was sincere or not and to use her connections to see if he was dirty.

Alexander stood and Marinette saw he was young, around her age, handsome, had muscle showing under his suit, and was very obviously wealthy from the way he held himself and looked over her. “Miss Wayne, I would be honored to have your insight on this matter.” He held his hand out for her.

She took it and the first thing she noticed was that the hold was loose and delicate, she squeezed his hand, _hard._ “First word of advice Mr. Sonthar, never shake hands with the women of this city like that. You’ll be eaten alive. They will take it as an insult, especially those in the lower side of Gotham.” She grinned when he winced and let his hand go. He shook it out, not expecting her to have that strong of a grip. Brucie Wayne dropped for a moment to glare at her, then it was back up immediately.

“I’ll keep that in mind. That is the kind of insight I’ll need. Thank you.” She could hear the money dripping from his lips.

Marinette had to hold herself back from scoffing, “Alright. We can set up a time for us to tour some vacant spaces later this week, I’ll email them to you if you give Bruce your information. Unfortunately, Damian here promised to take me for _ice cream._ We’ll be back later, Bruce.” With that, she walked her and Damian out of the study, ignoring the piercing looks from Bruce.

“Have a good day, Miss Wayne!”

She really wanted him to be dirty, he already rubbed her the wrong way. There was something about the way he said ‘ _Miss Wayne’_ that set her on edge.

Her and Damian had to take the long way around to the batcave, giving her time to convince him to help with information gathering, he agreed after arguing with her the whole way around in the car.

“Dammit, Marinette. Fine, if you really need my superior help, then I’ll help.” He rolled his eyes, but she could tell he liked being asked for help. She grinned at him and his antics.

They had suited up and zeta tubed up to the Watch Tower. She had to drop off the sample to Supes and was really hoping he was here. Robin stuck to her side the entire time, the Titans weren’t there and he still didn’t trust the other League members.

They eventually found Superman in the conference room with a bunch of other heroes she only knew in passing and never actually met them. There were seven heroes she didn’t actually know sitting with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna. Her eyes widened behind the Sunbird mask and turned to Robin and shrugged.

“Sorry to interrupt, everybody. Just returning something to the big guy here,” she had to walk by them all just because Superman _had_ to sit in the farthest seat from the door. She dropped her voice so the voice modulator wouldn’t pick it up, “This is some bullshit fabric and I despise it. I won’t be using it because it’s a pain. Thanks though.” Then she spoke up once again while Superman was trying to hide his laughter, “Alrighty then, later everybody. I probably won’t be seeing you around. Let’s go, Robin.”

She could feel everybody’s eyes on their backs as they left, this is why she hated coming up here by herself.

“Sunbird, I was promised ice cream.” Robin really great timing considering they weren’t even to the zeta tubes yet and a couple of Leaguers heard him. They were trying not to get caught laughing because they knew Robin wouldn’t hesitate to eviscerate them.

“Then I guess we are going to get ice cream,” she couldn’t help but smile when he actually acted his age, for the most part.

They invited Tim since he was in the cave when they got back. They had a good time and the boys actually got along for once in their lives.

They spoke about Alexander Sonthar and what to do about it. Tim had suggested she take a “date” with her, someone that could handle the nuances of the wealthy that wasn’t related to her.

His eyes shone with mischief when he said, “You should take Roy. He has the experience dealing with those assholes as well as I do, he can handle himself when it comes to a fight, and he looks good as arm candy,” he started tapping his chin before grinning, “Actually, you should take him to the Gala this weekend.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, “You’re worse than Jason, you know, that right?”

Damian decided to speak up at that moment, “At least we aren’t trying to deny our feelings for our brother’s best friend. And at least we’ve been trying to keep Dick away from you, he’s been… _persistent_ about wanting to help you.”

“Okay, fine. I think Roy is attractive in a feral archer kinda way. Can you blame me?”

Damian only gave her a flat look and Tim said, “Jason told me that you adopted him after the mission. We all know what that means. He’s under your protection anyways, whether he likes it or not. Besides, we all like Roy.”

“You know what? This conversation is over and I’m not going to listen to my _little_ brothers interrogate me about my feelings over a friend. We’re going home and you are going to leave me alone until tonight. Got it?”

They both nodded and smirked at her when they piled into her car. God, they were a pain in the ass when they worked together.

When they got back, they left her alone like promised and she texted Roy.

M: Hey, how would you feel about helping me out with a rich asshole that Bruce wants me investigate.

R: Helping out how? Because I could just take care of him if you wanted

M: Jesus Roy, no.

M: I have to show him some shops around Gotham and I get a bad vibe from him. Tim suggested you because you know how to deal with the wealthy better than I do, and you aren’t related to me.

R: …. So... I am a date?

R: not that im not okay with that. Its just unexpected.

M: If you aren’t comfortable with that its fine. I can do it by myself but it would be easier if I had a friend there backing me up. Especially since the rich people thing still goes over my head since I never had to deal with it.

Roy groaned from his side, he didn’t mean to make it seem like he was uncomfortable with her.

R: Ill do it. Just let me know when and ill be there.

M: I’ll let you know soon, ttyl Roy.

R: bye nette!

Marinette locked her phone and saw her blush reflected back at her. _I need to get ready for patrol and email Alexander the shops I was think of. I should probably send out my feelers tonight too._ She was thinking about everything she needed to do before it got too late.

When she made it down to the cave with everything but her mask on, Batman and Nightwing had already left. Robin and was with her while Red Robin and Red Hood were going to be patrolling together. Black Bat and Spoiler had the night off, not that it stopped them from hanging out in the cave.

“Come on, Robin. I’m going to need you stay in the shadows tonight and not scare away my informants. I don’t need Hood getting anymore, I’m currently have more than him.”

Robin agreed and they set out.

Unfortunately, no one had heard anything on a new player or the name. Bruce had sent her the contact information earlier that night and she was getting the addresses together while Robin took down criminals. There wasn’t a whole lot going on along their route, so she let Robin go at it.

Robin was tying up his fifth criminal that night and they were about to head back for the night when her phone buzzed. It was Alexander with a request of touring on Wednesday afternoon that week. She responded once they had reached the cave again, sending a confirmation and that she would be bringing a friend with her.

M: Wed, manor, noon. Wear something nice. NO HAT.

R: Whats wrong with my hat? Also, you do know today is wed right?

Marinette checked the time and sure enough, it was 0247 on Wednesday.

M: Well shit. I guess the guy wants to move fast. Anyways, be here at noon? And if I see that hat I’m going to burn it.

M: NIGHT!

R: Night nette, see you in a couple of hours

Gods, she was tired. She didn’t even change out of the suit before passing out.


End file.
